


Le idee insane della principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'elfa e la sua principessa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, F/F, Fantasy, PWP, Princess - Freeform, cintura di castità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La principessa Venus propone sempre idee folli alla sua povera ancella Strawberry.





	Le idee insane della principessa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10 p0rnfest:  
> prompt:  
> 25/12/2016 ORIGINALE Ancella/Principessa cintura di castità

Le idee insane della principessa  
  
  


Venus accarezzò il capino dell’uccellino che si era adagiato sul suo indice, piegò di lato il capo e sorrise, piegando le labbra piene e rose. Alzò il braccio e il volatile spiccò il volo, attraversando la finestra.

Strawberry sprimacciò il cuscino del letto della principessa e vi passò le mani di sopra, appianando le pieghe.

“Principessa dovreste vestirvi. Con la finestra aperta prenderete freddo” disse.

Venus sospirò e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“La mia pelle è arrossata, ha bisogno di prendere aria”. Si ticchettò sulla cintura di metallo che indossava, all’altezza del lucchetto con la fessura a forma di cuore. “Questo pesa davvero troppo” gemette.

La giovane mezz’elfa osservò i seni pallidi della sua principessa, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia. Prese un velo bianco semitrasparente e lo mise intorno al collo pallido di Venus.

“Lo so, ma un giorno arriverà un principe in grado di aprirlo” rispose.

Venus si mise una mano sul fianco, accarezzando l’osso del bacino che sporgeva in fuori.

“Lo so, ma so anche che tu puoi aprirlo. Me lo mise tua madre, quindi la magia nemmeno se ne accorgerebbe se tu me lo togliessi e poi rimettessi.

Anche solo per poter fare un bagno senza temere di arrugginire” la invogliò.

Strawberry osservò Venus giocherellare con il proprio capezzolo, fino a renderlo rosso, volse di scatto lo sguardo e deglutì rumorosamente. Le ciocce rosa ondulate che sfuggivano al suo chignon ondeggiarono ai lati del suo viso ovale, si grattò il mento aguzzo.

“Mia signora, sapete che non posso” mormorò.

Venus le si mise alle spalle e aderì alla giovane, i seni nudi della principessa aderirono alla porzione di schiena di Strawberry, lasciata scoperta dal vestito di merletti viola di quest’ultima.

“Sai, quando il mio principe arriverà, si aspetterà da me piacere. Come posso darglielo se non so nemmeno come funziona il mio corpo. Sicuramente tu ne sai più di me, sei sempre stata così saggia nei tuoi consigli” sussurrò Venus. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi blu notte.

Strawberry si strinse un pugno al petto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“E se la chiave si perdesse?” domandò. Le sue iridi rosa si scurirono tanto da sembrare rosso-violacee.

Venus le sganciò uno dei fermacapelli con i fiori che le tenevano fermo lo chignon e ne trasse una chiave d’argento con la parte finale a forma di cuore.

“Non se ne accorgerà nessuno, promesso. Staremo attente” la rassicurò.

“Vi seguirò in questa follia solo perché ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine” mormorò la mezz’elfa.

La principessa fece scattare la serratura, aprì il cassetto e avvolse la chiave in un fazzoletto di lino bianco. La nascose nuovamente nel cassetto e, sfilata la cintura di castità che ricadde pesantemente sul pavimento, si stese a letto.

Una voluminosa ciocca di capelli rosa sfuggì dallo chignon di Strawberry, che la rimise al suo posto, rimettendosi il fermacapelli. Si mise seduta sul letto accanto ai piedi della principessa, si mise a gattoni e si piegò. Le baciò la punta dei piedi lisci e nivei.

“Non comportarti da ancella. Devi insegnarmi come una principessa deve dare piacere, non come lo fa una serva” la invogliò Venus. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e Strawberry la raggiunse, rimanendo a carponi.

Si portò l’indice alle labbra, succhiandolo, con la punta della lingua s’inumidì l’unghia dipinta di rosa. Utilizzò l’indice per penetrare la principessa, che si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti simili a cinguettii sempre più acuti.

Strawberry avvertì una sensazione di piacere tra le gambe, man mano sentì farsi sempre più umido sotto le dita.

“Siete così sensibile, che non credo vi servano lezioni” ammise con voce roca.

< Ed io ho sempre desiderato poter fare qualcosa di simile > pensò.

Venus ridacchiò, batté le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere, aveva le pupille dilatate.

“Continuiamo ancora un po’” la pregò.

< Nessun principe potrà mai darmi il piacere che mi puoi dare tu > si disse.

Strawberry infilò anche un secondo dita, muovendosi sempre più velocemente.

Da fuori risuonavano i cinguettii degli uccelli, tra cui si confondevano i versi della principessa.

Quest’ultima gettò indietro la testa, con una cascata di capelli color dell’oro e raggiunse l’orgasmo. Si abbandonò sul letto, ansimando.

Strawberry uscì le dita.

“Rimettiamo la cintura” disse, strusciando le proprie gambe tra loro. Il suo viso era madido di sudore e le sue labbra rosso fuoco.

“Sap-sappi… che questa era… solo la prima lezione” ribatté la principessa.

“Lo sapevo che vi sarebbe venuta qualche altra folle idea” gemette Strawberry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY2u9LnZ_qY


End file.
